What is Love to Kai?
by SasukeGaaraLover
Summary: In this Fic Kai learns the meaning of Love,but with that he has his Grandfathers meaning of love. Wich will Kai choose. Read to find out. No Flames Peeps KaiXOc. Rating may Change/depends on mood
1. Better Not 2 Force, but to Let it Happen

What is Love to Kai?

**Note: Well here it is a story that's been in my mind for decades XD, Well maybe not decades but you get the picture. Um this will be with my original character so don't hound me about the character not existing because I know. Any ways I do not own Beyblade or the Character I use in the story, they belong to the rightful owner…blah blah and all that crap. Well wait a minute everything except my original character, don't rip me off fuckers -.- now I'm rambling, plz ignore me. Enjoy :D **

It was night fall at the Hiwatari estate. It was Kai, and his Grandfather sitting having dinner. Kai's parents had left his along time ago, as they thought Kai's Grandfather was better suited for him. Kai was always distant from his Grandfather, all they would do was come home, have dinner together with no conversation, and then go to sleep. But tonight was going to be completely different.

"Morinae, Go tell little Kai that dinner is ready will you", His grandfather asked the girl nicely.

"Yes sir", The lady replied as she went up a whole flight of steps to last best room on the end.

Kai never liked being bothered as all he would do is read……read about Beyblade. "Mr. Hiwatari?, Mr. Hiwatari is expecting you", she said as she escorted the young grey haired boy out of the room. Kai tried to walk slowly as he could, like he didn't want to go down there. Then again he really didn't want to go have dinner with his Grandfather. All his Grandfather did was nag him about Beyblading and how it was a waist of life. Kai slowly walked down the steps, as he came face to face with his grandfather who sitting down and sipping on a glass of red wine.

"Ah, Kai it's nice to see you finally want to join me, Have a seat my boy", He said in a cheerful tone, all Kai could do was roll his eyes as he knew his grandfather was fronting

**(Slang Lesson 101: Fronting means being fake, poser, lying threw your motherfucking teeth, now back to the story)**

Kai took a seat as the long table. Kai was at one end, his Grandfather was at the other. "So Kai were have you been, I've been looking all over for you", he ask not even looking concerned. "That's none of your business", Kai said giving him the cold shoulder.

"Well I hope you still not learning about that stupid game, I mean really who wants to spend there whole life surrounded by Beyblade's, Hmph pathetic excuse for a life if you ask me", His Grandfather said swirling around what was left of the wine in his glass.

"Who are you referring that to me or my father", He said raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, your father, I can say he had the most despicable life ever, thinking about Beyblades is all he ever did", He said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you ever speak of my father in that mann…..", Kai was cut off suddenly by his grandfather.

"Isn't Beyblade's the reason your father left you all alone, isolated. That wasn't very nice of him. I'm all you have left, and I've been thinking. Maybe it's time for you to give this bladeing up. Have a girlfriend for one. For crist sake your 17 going on 18 Kai", he said really trying to get a point across the young boy.

"This conversation is over, don't say nothing else to me this whole dinner", Kai said looking down at the table.

"Hmph, Kai I've been thinking that maybe it's time you get yourself a girlfriend, and lose your virginity, and maybe get married", His Grandfather said taking a big gulp of the rest of his wine waiting for a answer as he knew his Grandson was good at getting pissed off, but not as great as he was of getting pissed off.

"And… What makes you think I'm going to do that", He said rising up a brow.

His Grandfather chuckled at his response. "Isn't it obvious, I'm your life line, If you don't listen to me, you get cut off. So I advise you take me seriously", he said in serious face.

"Morinae, Please escort young Kai to his bed room, I have a little surprise waiting for him", he said as he snapped his finger to the female maid. "Yes sir", was her reply.

Kai slammed his hands on the table as he got up, to show a sign that he was simply pissed off at his Grandfathers forcing of him to have sex and to grow up. Kai turned and started walking in front of his maid. He couldn't believe his Grandfather, but as Kai always know his Grandfather was an asshole. He thought about it the whole way to his bedroom. Before Kai knew it he was standing in front of his bedroom.

"Mr. Hiwatari we have the most beautiful lady waiting for, Take a seat on your bed and we'll send her in", The maid said as she close the door behind him.

In about 5 minutes the door squeaked open. A beautiful girl walked in with dark pink hair with black streaks. She was wearing nothing but a towel, and it looked like she been through a lot that day. The girl walked in a little further and stopped. She looked at the grey haired boy sitting on the big bed in front of her.

"Ok let's get over with, so I get out of here", she stated as she dropped the towel to her knees. Kai took a quick look and looked back down, when he noticed her towel was now gone, because he didn't want to be disrespectful.

"Come on Hiwatari don't have all day", She sad as if she didn't have a choice, or as if she was forced in to doing it. "Look here, you don't have to do this, the thing is I don't want to this. I don't even know you", The Boy Stated.

"Wha…What", The girl said as she dropped to her knees and began to cry. She began to cry because she thought he was going to rape her, she thought he was going to be ruthless, but come to find out he was completely harmless.

"Yes you can leave, I'm not do this, so….", Kai was cut off as he looked at the naked girl who was crying before him. She got off her knees and wiped her tears.

"That's nice and all, but I can't. Your Grandfather has the whole hallway with security and guards. He won't let me leave unless we have sex", She state as she tried to cover herself with her own arms.

Kai thought about hard and long for a moment "**That sneaky old bastard**", He thought as he rubbed his head.

"Look heres the deal, You're going to sleep in the bed with me, and were going to act like we did something but we really didn't." He explained to her.

She smiled at his plan, as it was fool proof. Kai slid off his shirt and gave it to the naked girl, to make it look like they'd had sex. The girl took her hand and poofed her hair out to make it look wild. She then lied in the bed next to the boy. With it still being early all the two could do was talk.

"So what's your name?", the curious Kai asked the girl. " I'm Kumaeco Hitakashi", she said with a light sigh as a sign that she was tiered. "I'm guessing your Kai Hiwatari right", She asked. The boy nodded back to sure her. "Well thank you for not sexing me", all the girl could do was giggle. Kai simply smirked at the girl. The two fell asleep after a long conversation.

**Aww that was a sweet and tense o.o Chapter. Please comment, add my story to your favorites, and add me as your favorite author if you want me to continue. If you didn't like it them don't comment it, it's as simple as that. Arigato for reading it :D**


	2. The Reunion

What Is Love to Kai

Chapter 2

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be..." A ring came from Kai's phone. It no other that his wacky teammate Tyson.

"Kai!, Kai!, Are you there!", Tyson said yelling at the top of his lungs. Kai didn't saying anything, he just let Tyson ramble on and on as he always does.

"…..I'm here you dope, now shut the fuck up!", Kai said in aggravated voice.

"Well that's not very nice, Ka….", was all Kai heard as he click the end button on his cell phone, and layed back in his master bed. Kai layed there for a good two minutes until his phone went off again.

"What is it", Kai said now being really aggravated.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting you Kai, but as I was trying to get Tyson to tell you, and I apologize for him being so rude…..", Kai let out a loud sigh, as Kenny was taking too long to get to the point.

"I have constructed a new beyblade upgrade that would make Dranzer, and Dragoon extra strong, we've already got into contact with Rei, and Max, so they should be landing in the next two hours, it would be good getting all the BladeBreakers back together its been about a year since our take down of Bega, So what do you think Kai?", Kenny asked finally done with his speech.

"Unhuh", Kai Said ready to get off the phone.

"That's great Kai, Meet us by the stream were we always train at", Kenny Said hanging up the phone.

Kenny was right it has been a year since there defeating of Bega, He was now 17 going on 18, and Kai had already vowed to put his blade away since him defeating Brooklyn, and losing to his childhood Beyblade teammate Tyson. Even if he thought to come out of retirement, he wouldn't know how he could come face to face with Tyson again. Yes his Grandfather thought he was still a blader, but that was only an act he put on because he couldn't stand him. Kai stood up from his bed to walk over to his dresser where a silver safe sat tightly locked with chains and do not cross tape. Kai unwrapped the tape, unlocked the chains, and finally put in his code to unlock the safe. When Kai opened the case all you could see is the smoke in the air, as Kai hasn't opened the case in a year. Once the dust subsided there it was, DRANZER all sealed up in plastic. Kai made it very difficult to get to the blade because he had certain urges that would cause him to go crazy, swearing he heard Dranzers calling his name, so he resorted in extreme lock down. As soon as he picked the blade up, Kai could feel the fire energy running through his veins, as Dranzer was now back, they both were now one. After Kai unlocked his drazer he was off to go meet up with Tyson. On his way he could hear the grinds of Beyblades in the air, every since Kai let beyblading go hearing beyblades , and even seeing bit beast where out of the picture. Kai noticed a very intense battle near the stream, as he was walking he wasn't watching where he was going. *BOO M!*

"I'm very sorry I wasn't watching were I was going", the girl on the ground said as her eyes were closed because of the impact.

Kai looked down at the girl, his eyes widened at the site of who it was. It was the girl Kumaeco Hitakashi. The girl who his own Grandfather forced him to have sex with.

"Wait, Wha, Kai?", she said shaking her head in miss belief.

"I thought I told you to go home", Kai said helping the girl off the ground, and helping her pick up her belongings.

As Kai helped the girl pick up her books, he noticed under the papers, there was something dark pink and black, it was kind of sharp…..It was a beyblade.

"Hm…", Kai thought looking at it.

Kumaeco quickly picked it up before Kai could get a better look at it.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes it is a Beyblade. All these books I am carrying are Beyblade manuals to teach me how to play.", She said shuffling all her papers back together.

"Hey Kai, Down here Kai!", A loud yell coming from the bottom of the stream. It was no other than Tyson still loud.

Kai glanced down, it was a surprise to see an older version of the young childhood Tyson he use be in rivalry with. Kai slowly walked down the small hill, to come face to face with his old comrade.

"Long time isn't it Kai", Tyson said giving his old teammate a big smile.

"Hey Kai who's that", Chief asked staring at the girl. Kumaeco quickly blushed and turned her back as she was shy when people looked at her.

"TYSON!, you big idiot you left school without getting your homework", Came a loud scream from a girl riding a bike.

"Oh Boy", Tyson said starting to try to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't", Hilary said as she reached for Tyson's collar, swinging him making him nearly fall into the stream.

"Hilary let me go!", Tyson stressed, trying to get away from the nagging girl.

"Now you know this is your last year of school, and you insist on skipping out on every homework assignment to go work on Dragoon, you must have forgot that you're a senior in high school", Hilary said now taking the homework, rolling it up, and striking Tyson upside the head like a pet that doesn't know better.

"Ouch!, Hilary, Stop it", Tyson said smacking the paper out of her hand.

"I see you two haven't changed", chuckling a raven haired boy with bright yellowish eyes.

"Right, in one year I thought you two would've kissed and made up by now", laughed a second boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Rei!, Max!, It's been so long", Tyson yelled in excitement.

"Welcome back guys, but how did you know where we were", Kenny scratched his head questioning them.

"Me and Max met up at the airport, so we decided to stop by your house Tyson, Grandpa told us that your were training by the stream, so we decided to come right over", Rei explained to Kenny

"Oh my god, this is going to be so rad", Tyson said jumping up and down excitement.

"Right all the BladeBreakers united once again to take the championship, but wait who is that", Max asked looking over at the giggling girl who had been laughing at Tyson and Hilary.

"She's cute", Rei stated quickly

"I don't know, she was talking to Kai, when me and Kenny walked up, Kai who is this girl?", Tyson asked.

"I don't know her either, she knows my grandfather", Kai told Tyson.

Kumaeco noticed Rei looking at her, so she quickly opened a book, walking around acting like she was reading it. She wasn't paying any attention so before she knew it, she stepped right on the ledge of the small hill. One step all it took for her to come tumbling down.

"Oh no", she screamed as she was falling head first to the bottom.

"Gasp!", was what the whole group did as they watched the poor girl.

"Hold on I got you", Rei yelled to the girl, as he ran to the bottom trying to catch her.

But before Rei's eyes the girl hit a back flip over his head, and hit the ground.

"Wha Wha", Was all the shocked Rei could get out.

"Wow that was wicked", Tyson shouted as he clapped .

"That….That was nothing", Kumaeco said in a shy voice.

Rei shook himself out of shock . As he started to turn around he noticed a dark pink and Black Beyblade on the ground. He picked it up and walked over to the group.

"Hey did you drop this", Rei asked the shy girl.

"Why, yes it is", Kumaeco said grabbing it out of rei's palms

"Wait you're a blader?", asked a very curious Max

"Well I try, but I'm not that good", the girl replied.

"Do you have a bit beast", Dizzy yelled from the laptop

"Wait what was that", Kumaeco asked in a confused voice as she looked around.

"Before I answer your question may I ask who you are?", Dizzy asked.

"Um err, I'm Kumaeco Hitakashi ", she said still a bit dazed.

"Kumaeco meet Dizzy, Dizzy Kumaeco", Kenny said with a smile.

"How do you do pinky", Dizzy chuckled making fun of her dark pink and black hair.

"How cool, and I don't know if I have one or not, I've heard of them, but ive never seen one", She explained to them.

"Well, Well I guess we'll have to teach you how to see one, and we will also have to teach you the game", Rei said offering the girl help.

All Kumaeco could do was squeal.

"Wait Wait Wait a minute, Rei have you forgot we have to train for the championship tournament, isn't you who said its time for us to teach these younger blader's a lesson?", Tyson said in a shocked look.

"Well I think it would be good considering how long it's been, and how some of need basic training. I won't point any fingers", Hilary said in a sarcastic manner.

"Well, uh, ugh", was all Tyson could get out as he felt embarrassed.

"Well it's final, we'll teach you how to blade, and hey who knows you might even become a last resort for the team", Kenny said smiling at the girl.

"Oh my god, thank you all very much", the girl said shaking her head.

"Wait, Kai you agree with this too?", Tyson asked hoping to get at least one person on his side.

Kai only looked at Tyson as he minded his own business.

"Ok Guys back to Tyson's, as soon as everyone settles, we get right into training and planning for the tournament", Kenny Said as he led the way.

Everyone cheered except for Tyson who just straggled along, as she felt over ruled.

**Aww how nice of them to let her train with them, the next chapter will be better, I also want to apologize for the misspelled words, I didn't proof read because my head was killing me, but I promise next chapter will be better. Make sure you fav my story to keep track of this story, Also make sure to fav me as author, because I have a lot of new stories coming, and other stories on my profile. :D**

**-SasukeGaaraLover**


End file.
